The Seasonal Guardians
by gamergirl75
Summary: A month before Christmas Manny tells North grave information. A deadly group from the past has returned and so must the Seasonal Council. The Guardians must reunite the Spirit of Spring, Summer, Winter, and Fall to stop the new threat. Rated T- for violence and cursing and teen hero drama. Will have Hijack and Meripunzel, if you don't like this stuff type of stuff then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so Rise of the Guardians is my all-time favorite **_**_movie. A few day ago I started to get all these different ideas for a Fan-fiction. I took a small break to just enjoy my summer, since technology seemed the be pissed off at me, but now I'm back and I'm doing this ROTBTD/ The Big Four fan-fic. So please Read & Review! -GG_**

**_PS: This story will have an OC as an villain and I don't own ROTG, Brave, Tangled, or HTTYD_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Calling all Guardians**

North walked through his workshop yelling commands to the elves and yetis. It was only a month before Christmas and they were rushing to finished all the toys for the good boys and girls scattered all over the world. As he walked around, making sure that each toy was made correctly, he noticed the moon hanging right above him. The large Russian man looked up and the moon seemed to glow brighter. It was calling him, telling him that rough times were right around the corner. The man on the moon was telling him that it was time for a new group to join the Guardians. "I shall summon the others," he said rushing out of the room, "Manny needs us."

A large hand reached out and pulled a lever. He then moved over towards the large window in front of him and looked outside. The Northern Lights shun across the sky. He knew that the rough times Manny spoke of were bigger than them and that they need to bring back the only Guardians that could stop the dangerous threat. As he waited for the others he whispered something into the air, "Please Manny don't let it be them."

Bunnymund was the first to receive the signal. He was watering the flowers that bloomed across the Warden. Humming a soft tune to himself, he continued to take maintenance of the place he called home. Pooka was leaning over a flower bed with his ears flat against his head when it happened. His ears perked up and his nose twitched, telling him something was wrong. The over-grown bunny swiftly turned around and looked up into the sky. He noticed the purple, green, and white lights dance throw the sky. This only meant one thing, North needed them. Bunnymund shook his head and sat his tin watering pal in the grass. He taped his foot two times, opening a tunnel towards Santa's workshop. "This better be good mate," he muttered as he jumping into the tunnel, sealing off the opening.

Tooth was next in line to catch the sign. She was fluttering through Tooth's Palace, helping her fairies take inventory of the new teeth they had just collected. "Okay girls after we finish counting all the teeth, then we can start placing them in the memory holders," she said excitedly. As her and her fairies sorted through the pile, they talked about and admired the many bones. So caught up in her work Tooth different even noticed that someone was tugging on her feathers. She turned her head down towards her ankle and was greeted by Baby Tooth. "Hey Baby Tooth, what's wrong," she asked worried. The tiny sprite pointed upwards, trying to redirect Tooth's attention to the window. Tooth looked up and saw one thing. The Northern Lights were shining right above her. "Oh, thanks Baby Tooth," as said as flew out the door.

"I'll need you to hold down the fort, while I'm gonna too," she yelled flying as fast as she could towards the North Pole.

Sandy noticed the bright lights on his way home. He was gliding through the sky on his dream cloud on his home to his dream sand island. He was returning from a busy night of delivering sweet dreams to many kids around the world. As he moved through the night sky he realized that it was starting to become less dark. Bright lights filled the sky, nearly blinding the poor mute. Once his eyes adjusted to the lights he quickly turned around and moved in the over direction. The Northern Lights were calling him to the North Pole.

The last spirit to see the calling was the one and only Jack Frost. The winter spirit was at his lake taking a nap in the large oak tree. He had a restless morning being winter to many spots scattered around the planet. He was having a peaceful dream, thanks to his dear friend the Sandman, and didn't have any plans on waking up. That all change when a bright light came out of nowhere and woke him. The spirit swiftly awoke only to fall out of the tree and land face first in a snow bed. "Damn lights," he muttered. Jack slowly stood and looked around for the source of light. His ice blue eyes shifted into the dark sky and were greeted by, none other than the Northern Lights. "Wasn't our last Guardians meeting a few days ago," he asked himself. It was too soon for another meeting and North's annual Christmas party wasn't for another month. This only left two options… one, this was very important or two, this was one of North silly antics. All Jack could do was roll his eyes and call upon the wind. "Wind, take me to the North's workshop," he yelled as he flew away.

The Easter bunny was the first to arrive, followed by Tooth, Sandy, and then Jack. They quickly followed North into a room away from the busy yetis and elves. "North, what is this about mate," Bunnymund asked.

The Russian man and a serious face on that only made the other worry and said, "Manny told me Omegas are back and that we need to summon the new Seasonal Council. The Pooka's ears flattened against his head and gulped, while Tooth paled, Sandy's eyes widen. They all seemed to take this seriously, all except for the playful teen in the corner. Jack gave the others a questioning look and asked, "Who are the Omegas and why does that seem to scare you guys," he asked. The others turned to him and stared at him. Jack knew from the looked on their faces that there was something they didn't tell him. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who are the Seasonal Council?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Big Four**

The five Guardians stayed quiet as Jack's questions still lingered in the room. North was the first to speak, "Jack, there is something we need to tell you. It's about the last winter spirit."

At this news, the teen's eyes widen, "There was a winter spirit, before me?"

"Yeah mate, there was," Bunny answered, "And he will go down in history alongside the other Seasonal Council members." Everyone nodded in agreement with this statement.

"Who are the Seasonal Council members and what did they do that was so grand," Jack asked now becoming frustrated. Just then North stood up from his seat and walked over to a book shelf in the far right corner. After a minute he returned to his spot next to Aster and sat a book down in his lap. The book was thick and heavy looking with a brown fabric cover. "Jack I think it is best for you to seat in chair also," he suggested pointing to the chair in front of him. Even through the pale boy was mad, frustrated, and confused, he still did as he was told and sat down.

Using one of his large hands, North wiped dust off the front of the front of the book, revealing the cover. Stitched into it were four gold symbols. The first symbol was the sun, next was a flower, then a snowflake, and last a maple leaf. The markings were made out as if in a specific order. Everyone turned towards North as he started to read from a few pages from the book. "Long ago, the Man on the Moon summoned four spirits to become four special Guardians. These spirits were more powerful than any other. These Guardians were called the Seasonal Council members or The Big Four. Each member represented one of the four seasons. Vine was the spirit of Spring, Rose was the spirit of Summer, Silver was the spirit of Winter, and Huntson was the spirit of Autumn. The council members all help give life to Mother Earth right next to Manny.

One day fire, darkness, despair and fear started to spread around the world. This was ruining everything the Seasonal Council and Manny worked for. They soon learned that the cause for this was a dangerous group who went by The Omegas. Heat, Feral, Red, and Bone each brought mayhem to this world. They thought Manny made the wrong decision on choosing the Council members and wanted their revenge. The Big Four confronted the deadly spirits about this, but that only sparked the fuse for a vicious battle. These brave spirits gave their lives in order to stop the Omegas and banish them to a mental prison."

As North finished the story and closed the book silence fell over the group. Realization slowly crept its way over to Jack. He was the new winter spirit. He was the next Silver. "Jack, ya know what this means right," Aster asked.

"Ya I kind of figure it out Kangaroo." Even though this wasn't a time for jokes, Jack needed something to lighten the mood. The others must have sensed this and decided to remain quiet. "So I'm the next Silver. What about the others," Jack asked.

"Well, we know where they are. We just need to bring them here and tell them what's going on," Tooth said.

Jack nodded his head, "Who are they by the way?" Sandy pulled a small piece of paper from his coat pocket and handed it over to the others.

Tooth read the first name, "Rapunzel Corona."

Bunnymund read the next name, "Merida Dunbroch."

North read the last name, "And Hiccup Haddock III." They all looked at the fun loving spirit waiting for some kind of reaction.

The pale teen looked back at them and smirked, "Well, North looks like you better get the sleigh ready, 'cause we're going for a bumpy ride."

* * *

_**Okay, so I just wanted to say thank you to all of those who have liked and followed this story, and say that more chapters are underway.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Rapunzel the Spirit of Spring**

"So, what do we know about this Rapunzel girl, anyway," Jack asked as they soared through the sky. North was seating upfront guiding the sleigh through harsh winds. Tooth, Sandy, and Jack sat right behind him enjoying the ride and talking about the new additions to the team, while Bunny sat in the back with a deathly grip on the seat. Tooth looked over to the boy next to her, "Well, I've met her before. She's nice and loves to paint and she has a pet Champollion."

Jack nodded his head, "Where can we find her?"

This time North was the one who answered, "Tooth says she lives by the tree she died under." Jack stayed silent taking in all the information, he was just given. Flying through the skies at top speed, none of them said a word until they arrived.

They landed in a large clearing that was surrounded by a dense forest. Even though it was the winter that clearing still looked like summer paradise with the sun shining overhead. In the middle of the grassy land stood a cherry blossom tree, some of its soft rose petals circled around the tree. Not far from the tree was a rock. Sitting atop of it were a painting easel and a small wooden stool. A soft breeze flowed through the area.

Setting foot down on the nicely trimmed grass, Jack and the others looked around in awe. Beautiful was just one word that could describe the sight. Tooth was the first to move forward. She looked around the tree and called out, "Rapunzel, It's me Tooth! I brought some friends here in see you!"

They waited for a brief moment before they heard a sweet voice call out, "Okay, we're coming." After a few minutes a girl emerged from the shadowy forest. She had a fair skin tone and green eyes. Her brown hair was in a short pixie style. She was wearing purple grown with long selves and rest on her shoulder was a green Champollion. "Tooth," the girl yelled excitedly. She rushed through the tall grass, it crunching beneath her bare feet and embraced her friend and a loving hug. Tooth pulled away from the hug and led her over to the other four. "Guys, this is Rapunzel the spirit of spring," the fairy said, "Rapunzel this are my friends North, Aster, Jack, and Sandy."

The girl waved and turned back to her friend, "So what brings you to the Cherry Blossom Tree?"

This time North stepped in, "Manny sent us… we need your help."

Rapunzel's excited smile quickly turned into serious frown, "Manny sent you. What do you need?"

"We need your help to bring back the Big Four," Aster chimed in.

Rapunzel turned to Tooth with a confused look on her face, "The Big Four, Who are they?"

"You see Rapunzel; the spring spirit before you was a part of a group called the Seasonal Council or the Big Four for short. She helped battle against a deadly group along with the other seasons. Now that group from long ago is back and we need to reunite the seasons. That includes you," the girl covered in feathers explained.

The brunette's eyes widen as her brain processed what she had just heard. It felt like a full year had passed before she spoke again, "So you need my help… to save the world?"

They all nodded their heads in response to her question.

The girl turned her head and looked at her pet before turning back to the Guardians and taking a deep breath saying, "Okay, I guess if the fate of the world is involved… then I just gotta help!"

A wave of relief flowed of the Guardians. The group walked back to the sleigh and loaded into the somewhat crowded space. They returned to their original position, but this time with Rapunzel and Pascal sitting next to Aster. Flying off into the sky only one thought flowed through their heads. _We've__manage to reunite two of the four seasons council members, now we only need to convince the other two help our cause and save the planet Earth._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay, so I tried to do Merida's accent as best as I could, like try for North and Bunny. If it sucks then we can at least say I tried. -GG**_

_**PS: **(Sandy's dialog)_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Merida the Spirit of Summer**

"Where to next guys," Rapunzel asked. They turned to North, who offered them a hopeful smile.

"We go to Summer falls," he said using his thick Russian accent.

Sandy started to make different dream sand symbols above his head _(__Isn't__the Summer Spirit a little feisty.)_

"He's right, there's no why in hell she'll help us, not with the stubborn attitude she owns," Aster said shaking his head.

"Well we have to try, if not then…," Tooth trailed off not waiting to mention the possible future ahead of them. As a mountain started to come into view, North ushered the reindeer to take us down. They landed in the forest and unloaded from the sleigh. The sun above them was taking its toll on the poor winter spirit. "Guys can we hurry this up, I feel like I'm about to melt," he complained.

_(It might take longer than expected depending on how she feels today.)_ Jack groaned as the group set course on finding their way through the wooded area. They followed a path of gravel all the way, until they came upon the foot of a mountain. Jack looked up, mouth a gape. The rocky mountain looked like it reached the sky and beyond. Jagged rocks stood still on the steep mass. A sharp cliff extended from the rock. At the base of the mountain laid a pond. Water still flowed down into it from a cavern, just like a waterfall.

There was no one in sight. No sound, except for the rushing water. The plot was quiet and peaceful. "This is where the Summer spirit lives," Rapunzel asked, still fascinated with the land they stood on.

Aster rolled his eyes and said, "Ya mate, this is where the devil lives."

"Well, Iah didn't expect ya ta speak so lowly about meh, Bunny," a voice called out. The six spirits turned towards the voice. A girl walked from around the mountain base, a horse followed close behind. The girl had a fair skin tone and light blue eyes. Her long red curly hair cascaded down her shoulders. She was wearing long navy colored grown that moved alongside her. She walked until she was standing right in front of the Pooka. "Isn't it nice ta see you again," she spoke with an Irish accent.

Bunnymund narrowed his forest green eyes, "I wish I could say the same," he snarled.

The girl rolled her eyes and looked at the others, "So Iah see ya brought some friend with ya. I'm guessing this isn't a surprise party, so what do ya need?" Her attitude was as fiery as ever and she didn't seem to like the unexpected visit.

"We're looking for the spirit of Summer, Merida," Tooth spoke.

The girl rolled her eyes, she was growing more irritated with these people by the minute, "And who da ya I am, the Eater Bunny," said taking a quick glance at Aster and turning back to the others. The tone she used with Tooth only managed to kill some of the fairy's enthusiasm.

"Well," North interjected, clearing his throat before continuing, "We need your help, Manny sent us. We need to reunite the four seasons once again."

_(And we need you help in order to do that.)_

"So what do you Summer," Jack joked.

The girl's eyes went wide, as they bombarded with new information, before they narrowed sending all them a deathly glare. "Iah can't believe ya just decided to invade ma personal space and then ask me to help ya safe the world," she yelled, "Sure the man on the moon sent ya, what do you think I was born yesterday."

She was about to continue her rampage when a soft voice broke out. Rapunzel, who was standing behind North and Jack, stepped out in front of the crowd. "Umm Merida right," she said a bot unsure.

The girl said nothing, only staring at the brunette in front of her. Rapunzel took this as a sign to continue and said, "I'm Rapunzel… the Spring spirit," she then gestured to Jack, "And this is Jack the Winter spirit."

The Spring spirit looked into Merida eyes and said, "We need your help to save the world. From what the Guardians have told me, is that the seasons before us fought in the same battle we'll probably fight in also. Without your help, who knows what would happen. It's our jobs to protect every living person that walk across this soil," she then took Merida's hands into her own, "Merida, please look deep into your heart and help us, please, we're depending on all the seasons not just two." Even through Rapunzel was dragged into this just a few hours ago she understood how important this was and spoke passionately and the subject. "So, what do you say, Merida, will you help us save the world?"

Merida looked down at her hands still connected to the girl's. She looked deeply into her eyes and found her voice, "Ya, I'll help you guys bring back ta seasons." The Guardians all let out a shaky sigh. If Rapunzel hadn't interfered when she did, they'd probably be walking back to the sleigh without a fiery redhead. Rapunzel and Merida led the group back hand in hand, while the others rushed after them. _That's odd, Just a few minutes ago the girl was at our throats with threats, but when Rapunzel stepped up, she all goo-goo eyes for the girl, _Jack thought as they took their seats in the sleigh. Waving one more farewell to Angus, Merida sat next to Rapunzel, as the sleigh took off into the skies. Three of the four spirits have been reunited, now all they had to do was locate the Autumn spirit and convince him also. Then and only then, would the Seasonal Council would be restored, and the new spirits would be ready for the battle ahead of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Hiccup the Spirit of Autumn**

In the night sky, they landed in the field surrounded by trees. The land formed together like a circle. The red, orange, and yellow color of the leaves blended together on the grass floor. The leaves that remained on the trees were the same way. "Iah forgot to ask this, but do ya know anything about this spirit," Merida asked.

"All we know is that he is very calm, friendly spirit," North asked as the hoped off the sleigh. The other followed him off and together they walked to center of the circle. There were no paths. The forest was too dense for them to walk through. The huddle together and looked around, something about the forest didn't seem too friendly. Soon enough the group heard growling coming from the south side of the woods. Turning around, North drew his twin swords, while Bunnymund pulled out his boomerangs, Tooth and Sandy prepared themselves for a fight with their own weapons. Merida, Rapunzel and Jack stood next to them as one, Merida nocked an arrow and aimed towards the noise, Jack took a fighting stance staff in hands, while Rapunzel stood behind them.

The growling sounding came closer and closer to them. None of them knew what creature of the night was coming, but could tell that it was going to put up a fight. Just then the growling came to a stop; a pair of green eyes was all they could see. North was about to lead them into battle against the beast, when a faint glean of light sparked behind it. A boy appeared behind the green eyes. A teenage boy, stood before them holding up a lantern. A dragon like creature was next to him. They couldn't see any of his features due thanks to the darkness that surrounded them. "Hey Toothless, did you find something~," the boy cut himself off when he the group of spirits staring at him. This stare down went on for what felt like hours, until the boy spoke up. He blinked twice before saying in a shaky voice, "W-what are you doing here?"

North looked at the others then turned back to the teen, still holding his swords tightly. "We are looking for the Autumn spirit," North said in a low threating voice.

"Ummm… and can I ask, what do you want to do with the Autumn spirit," was the reply.

"Listen mate, unless we're that spirit then it's really none of ya business," Aster said.

"What if… I told you I was the spirit you're looking."

Aster's eyes blinked showing frustration, "Then I'd say ya need to stop playing these silly games, so we can talk to ya."

The boy stayed silent as if trying to think things over in his head. After a minute he spoke again, "Follow me, I'd like to see who I'm talking to if anything." Reluctantly, the group put away their weapons and followed the male through the woods. Being led by the dragon the group of seven managed to walk through and out of the woods. They avoided trees, limbs, and rocks. At the end of their journey, they came to a camp site. Fire burned in a pit that sat in the middle of four logs. Not far away was a hollowed out log that resembled a bed and a mat sat next to it. The boy moved and sat down on a log facing the fire, his companion laid down next to him. The others did the same and faced the teen. "So… I'm Hiccup, the Autumn spirit and this is Toothless," he pointed to the pitch black night fury by him. Now that they sat in the light, Jack was able to see his features more clearly. He had fair freckled skin and a prosthetic on his left leg. He owned long shaggy brown hair and forest green eyes that would make Jack melt. His heart rate seemed to increase just by looking at the teen. Jack looked away, so no one could notice the purple blush that spread across his cheeks. "Hiccup, we need your help," Tooth started.

"The Omegas have returned and we need four seasons together and ready for battle," a Russian accent stated. As the Guardians tried to explain the situation to Hiccup, Sandy and Jack stayed quiet. The poor Viking teen sat there wide eyed looking at the five spirits as they all talked at once, only to end up confusing him. "Hey… hey guys I~," he cut himself off realizing that none of them were listing to him. They continued to go into depth with the conversation amongst themselves, while Hiccup tried to calm them down. It wasn't until Toothless let out a mighty roar that the Guardians stopped their rambling. The spirit scratched the beast behind the ear as a thank you and said, "Okay, now… can you guys repeat that, just one at a time."

Sandy started to make different signs above his head, _(Long ago, the season spirits before you fought against The Omegas and banished them into a mental prison. Those spirits gave their lives to save the world, but somehow The Omegas broke free and they are back causing trouble. We need your help to stop them. Please come join us, so we can send them back from where they came from.)_

Hiccup nodded his head understanding what Sandy signed.

"Wait, you understood Sandy, without translation," Tooth asked in awe.

Hiccup chuckled at how shock the fairy was, "Ya I understood the point of what he said," Than he looked at the blushing Jack and smirked, "And I'll help you take these guys down." The two teens looked into each other eyes. Ice blue meeting forest green, the contact was broken when Jack looked away and blushed even harder. This made Hiccup smirk and rolled his eyes.

After a few minutes the group made their way back to the clearing and loaded into the sleigh. North's eyes shifted to the Autumn spirit who was still standing in the leaves. "Well are the coming," he asked.

"Ya, I'm coming, but I'll follow you guys," was the answer he received along with a playful grin as he mounted Toothless. The Russian's eyes showed confusion, but he still guided the sleigh of the ground. Not soon after did he notice the boy and his dragon fly up next to him. He let out a booming laugh and flew off in the direction of the Council House.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for not updating for while. I've been having an off week trying to get ready for school and a new schedule. So since it's a new year, I won't be updating as often as I'd like. I'll try do a new chapter every Friday or every other week... it just all depends on my schedule. -GG**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Council House**

"North, where are we," Jack asked. They stood on the steps of a cream colored building, in the middle of nowhere. The streets around them were clear and empty, no other buildings or people were in sight. The land was foreign to Jack and by the looks the other season spirit wore showed that the land was foreign to them also. The building in front of them looked a lot like a modern day court house. Bright light help illuminate the night sky. Hanging from the roof were four different banners. The first banner was yellow with a golden sun, then there was a green banner with a dark colored flower, the next one was blue with an ice colored snowflake, and then there was a red banner with a brown maple leaf stood last. The order of the banners reminded Jack of the book cover. The pattern was the same, just this time it seemed more significant. "Well Jack," North's booming voice snapping the frozen teen out of his thoughts, "We are at the Council House."

"The what," Jack asked, things still weren't clicking with him.

Aster rolled his eyes, "Oi mate, we're at ta Council House. It's where The Big Four live and work."

"We're here to look for clues on how to stop The Omegas," Tooth added.

"Yes, and we don't how time to waste, so come," North said as he entered the building, the others followed suit. The inside of the building was much smaller than the outside. A small table and some chairs were in the middle of the room. While a bookcase stood on the east wall and four different doors stood on the west wall. The doors had the exact same symbols and colors as the banners outside, and they were in the same order. "Okay, this is more than a coincidence," Jack muttered to himself. He turned his head to voice his concern, when he realized he was standing there alone.

The others had branched out searching for clues through discarded papers and books. "I guess I'll tell them later," he said as he walked over the Hiccup. As the pasted Merida and Rapunzel he noticed that they were closer than it seemed. _Looks like some people are getting along quiet well_, he thought. Hiccup was at the bookcase, flipping through random books. He couldn't find anything important. Just then he saw Jack coming over. "So you decided to come and help, instead of staring off into space," he smirked.

Jack rolled his eyes and said, "Ya, it looks like you guys need more help." Now it was Hiccup turn to roll his eyes and nudged Jack with his arms. This earned him a small blush from the teen. After a minute of awkward silence the two decided to go back to searching around the room together.

Hours passed, but the group couldn't find anything. Time was running out, if they didn't find anything soon then all hope to stop the group would be gone. "Oi, all this information is useless, mate," Aster growled as he sat down at the table.

"Ta rabbit's right. We can't find anything here," Merida agreed.

"Guys wait, I think Jack and I found something," Hiccup called out. The two spirits had their noses suck in a book. It looked more like a journal, with its small size and with a leather cover. "What is it," Tooth asked, as she and the others quickly moved over to the two boys.

"This is Silver's journal," Jack stated.

"It tells us how to stop them." They moved over to the table and sat down, flipping through pages filled with information on the Omegas and Council.

They read page from page, calmly sitting in the quiet environment. Rapunzel was the first to speak, "So, Silver wrote everything down, like he wanted someone to find it."

Jack nodded his head acknowledging the possibility.

Merida looked at the group in disbelief, "He knew that they wouldn't make it… he knew that there would be another Big Four."

North rubbed a hand through his beard and said, "The legend goes say that Silver was the wisest of the group."

Hiccup shook his head, "It seems so and look he even wrote down the poem they used to send the Omegas away," he said pointing to the page. Written on the page in faded ink was poem with four lines. Each line was highlighted in a different color.

_Now we will send away the darkness and replace it with light._

_There will be no despair tonight._

_We shall not help spark the flame._

_We must send away all fear and end this game._

The order of the colors, they were different from what Jack has seen. The first line was in green, then red, then yellow, and lastly blue. "That's different," he whispered.

"What," the Viking teen asked, looking up.

"The order, of the poem, it's different from the other colors."

Merida raised an eyebrow and looked at Jack, "What do ya mean frosty." Jack let out a breath and decided to fill them in on the symbol and color patterns he had noticed before.

"So, ya think that ta poem's written wrong," Aster asked sounding doubtful.

"Maybe… it seems right to me," Jack shrugged. While the others tried to figure things out. Gears turned in the dragon trainers mind. All of a sudden the strings started to connect.

"The poem is written correctly," he blurted out, silencing all conversations around him, "The old Council members, just said the wrongs lines."

_(What do you mean, Hiccup.)_

"I mean... Jack says that there was one certain way on how the colors and symbols were arranged. That means since the poem seems like it was written correctly… then maybe the lines highlighted were wrong.

Merida and Rapunzel still looked confused, "Care, to explain," they asked.

"Ya, each color represent a Council member. Yellow for Spring, Green for Summer, Blue for Winter, and Red for Fall. Each line in the poem was meant for a certain season to say. Since the Omegas weren't put for an eternity, the order they had was wrong."

Jack's eyes widen as he realized what Hiccup trying to say, "So that means we need to find the right order."

The male nodded his head, "I think I can figure the order, but I'll need some help," he said taking a glance at Sandy and Jack.

North clapped his hands and looked around the group, "Wonderful, we shall go to workshop, so we can continue this." They all stood to leave, but stopped dead in their tracks.

A black cloud of smoke and dust filled the room and a sinister laugh could be heard. A trail of fire formed around the globe and a faded white light was the only thing left that could be seen.

The Guardians huddled up into a circle and drew their weapons. "What's going on," Jack asked. He stood in front of Hiccup who held a shield in one hand and their only source of information in the other.

"So… these are the new Council members," a dark voice called from the smoke as it cleared, revealing the one group they weren't ready to face yet.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Well guys, sorry that this chapter is a little late, gearing up for school Wednesday... so updating and posting new chapters will take some time, but I will not ditch this story, so look out for new stuff in the future.**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Omegas**

Standing in front of them were four spirits. Each of them had a devilish smirk plastered on their faces. "So these are the new Council Members," a feminine voice called out.

"They look more like last night's dinner," a male spat out.

"We'd make better Council members than them," another voice snickered.

A girl stepped out in front of the others and stared at the Guardians. She giggled when she noticed their shock expressions. "I'm sorry," she in a mocking way, "We haven't even introduced ourselves yet."

"My name is Firefly, but I go by the of Heat," she continued. The girl had pale white skin and gray smoky eyes. Sparks of light could be seen in them. Her red-orange hair was pulled back into a pony-tail. The fizzling sound coming from it could be heard from a mile away. She was wearing a long gown made from fire itself. "I'm the leader of the band of misfits, and the spirit of Fire."

She nodded towards the male next to her, "That deadly creature over there goes by the name of Feral." He had an ebony skin tone and green cat-like eyes. His pitch black hair color was spiked up. His attire was black. The muscle shirt he wore, the ripped pair of jeans, even his combat boots, were all painted in the depressing color. The only thing that was different was that pale green scarf around his neck. "He's the spirit of Darkness and the one who brings in the night sky."

"The one off to the side is Red," she pointed a girl standing off in the corner. She had a fair skin tone and dark red colored eyes. Her coffee brown hair was choppy and cut short. She wore a bright red tank top and short skirt. Her cloak and boots were a dark shade of gray. "She's the spirit of Despair, the one who balances happiness and sadness in a person's life."

"And what would we be without a little fear now and then." Feral and Red moved out of the way, revealing a skeleton. He had a sly grin of his face and the empty holes where his eyes were supposed to be were narrowed. "That my dear friends, is Bone," Heat joked. Bone was wearing the same thing as Feral just with a golden scarf and large hat to cover his skull.

"We're your worst nightmares or as you like to put it The Omegas." The Guardians tensed as the fire spirit walked towards them. The heels of her shoes clicked as she moved. "So, I see Manny's made another mistake," She said, her eyes landing on Jack.

"To me it looks like he made several," Feral growled. He, Red, and Bone walked up and stood behind Heat.

"And who are you ta speak," Merida asked. She aimed her arrow towards Red.

Red let out a laugh before saying, "Well, if it isn't the Summer spirit. What, are you gonna drown in your sorrow like the spirit before you?"

Merida growled, but didn't response to Despair's comment. This only made the cruel spirit smirk, "No bitchy come back, did I leave the poor baby tongue tied."

Merida the glared at the girl snarled, "I'm not tongue tied, Iah just decided not ta responded ta such a foolish comment."

Red rolled her eyes, "Just like Rose… you try to choose your battles, but you only make yourself weaker. How do I know that this isn't gonna be a repeat of the last battle?"

"You mean the battle you lost," Rapunzel piped in, still holding her fighting stance.

The Omegas shot her a look before saying, "No, I mean the battle you'll die in."

"Iah can tell you how this battle is different," Merida said.

"Oh ya, then tell me… what make you think that you bitches can defeat us," Red mocked.

"BECAUSE THIS TIME YOU WON'T BE COMING BACK," Merida yelled. She released her arrow and sent it sailing towards the spirit. The girl quickly dodged the shot and pulled out her weapon of choice, a crossbow.

While they stood off and prepared for attack, Bone looked to Heat and smirked, "We're not gonna let her have all the fun are we?"

The leader looked back at him, then to Jack, "No… we're not." She formed a ball of fire in the palm of her hand and flung it towards Jack. The winter spirit managed to block the move.

"Don't just stand there you two shit holes! Attack, we need that book," She said. The battle had begun. Aster and Merida fought against Red, North and Jack handled the fire spirit, while Tooth and Rapunzel went head to head with Feral. Sandy and Hiccup stood in the corner protecting the book.

"Why do they want the book so bad," Merida screamed.

Rapunzel delivered another blow to Feral's jaw, "I don't know, but I bet it has something to Silver's notes."

"Punzie's right," Jack called as him and North sliced through beams of light, "There's something in that book other than a crappy poem."

"Hiccup do ya think ya can figure anything out?"

The Viking teen and Sandy had taken shelter behind his shield. He held the close to his chest, Fear's ghost and ghouls were beating down on them. "Gee Merida, if I could check the book right now, don't you think I would've done it by now!"

After that all talking ceased. The only thing left in the room was the echoes clashing metal, and the sounds of combat. The group of evil spirit started to gain the upper hand over the Guardians. "Guys if we keep this up, the book, is as good as theirs," Hiccup yelled.

"Oi, he's right," Aster called, "North, we need ta get outta here, mate."

With a nod of his head North moved back towards the door. "Follow me," he screamed and gestured for the others to come over. The Russian used great power to break the door opened. They quickly ran over to the sleigh and piled in. Tooth and Merida helped an injured Rapunzel inside. Hiccup mounted Toothless and together they took off into the now morning sky.

The Omegas followed after them only to see their foes flying away in retreat. They stood on the steps of the Council House in silence. "Are we just gonna stand here and watch them get away," Red asked, frustrated.

"Yes, yes we are," Heat answered still looking in the direction the Guardians went in.

Feral and Bone eyed the teen, but didn't say anything unlike the spirit of Despair. "What if they fined the Council member's last note," She raged, "You're not that stupid to just let them escape, are you?"

Fire quickly looked at the teen. Her eyes narrowed and sent her a death glare. "First of all, don't she ever call me stupid, you foolish brat," she spat out, "And second of all, those Council members are to dim-minded to rearrange the poem, then find and decoded Silver's last note." The girl rolled her eyes at how irresponsible her leader could be. She knew that this decision was a bad choice. She knew that the Big Four were more improved then the last, but still she decided to stay quiet and let the others pay for their illogical judgment. She knew that this battle was going to be greater than the last.


	8. Chapter 8

_**An Important Author's Note: Ok guys so I know that I haven't been updating like I should, but things have come up at school and team sports and a whole lot of stuff is happening right now. And to top it all off I have a bad case of writer's block. I've noticed that in the story there aren't a lot of love connections so I'm trying to work on that, but I just can't seem to find anything in the crazy place I call my mind, so I'm opening it up to you guys. If you have any ideas or something then please let me know and I'll try to form something around it. Plus I will give you a shout out if I do use your idea. Thanks for all the help and support in The Seasonal Guardians!**_

_** -GG**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**First off let me say Sorry about posting this chapter late, but I had school and sports and no time to seat down and write plus like I said I had a bad case of writer's block. I wanted to include some love connections in the next few chapters, but couldn't find where to start so I left it open to you guys. Now I got a lot ideas and comments so let me say thank you for that. The ideas I used for this chapter came from Guest and dd (Guest). I loved both of you're ideas and decided to combine them so I send out a special Thanks to you, and that's pretty much all I have to say {type}. Enjoy the chapter! -GG**_

* * *

**Chapter 8: In the Library**

"Hey Sandy have you seen Jack or Merida anywhere," Hiccup asked, "I thought they were gonna help me look for clues in Silver's notebook."

_(I know Merida is still in the Infirmary with Rapunzel, I can't recall where Jack went.) _There was a pause as the Sandman pondered on where the snow teen might be _(Why don't you his room here in the workshop, it's just down the hall) _

Hiccup nodded his head and started to walk to through the hallway. At the end stood a door that looked like it was made completely out of ice. He stopped in front of the door and pressed his ear up against it, curios to see what was going on the other end. Even though it was muffled the teen could still hear the slight sound of sniffling. He quickly knocked on the door and waited. The sound of shuffling was heard before the door swung open.

Jack stood in front of him with a fake cherry smile plastered on his face and a faint blush arising on his cheeks. His eyes looked blotchy and the tousled white mop on his head seemed as if he had been pulling at it. To sum it all up… it looked like the teen had just had a break down.

"H-Hey Hiccup w-what's up," he asked in a shaky voice.

"Umm… Hey Jack, were you crying," concern running through his voice.

"Ya… I'm fine," the winter fairy lied.

The Viking rolled for eyes, it was clear that the frost teen was lying and that he wasn't going to get him to tell the truth anytime soon either. "Well, if I remember correctly, you did tell me that you'd help me with the journal," he said, "You can come met me in the library when you're done."

Jack nodded his head and slipped back into his room. Hiccup walked away towards the library. He pulled down a few books that had to do with the Council. After a few minutes Jack walked into the room. He sat next to Hiccup and picked up one of the books. "So what are we trying to find out," he asked.

The Viking stared at him for while trying to read his expression before he spoke, "Well we're going to try to fix the poem and see what other secrets the journal holds."

"Ok, so let's get to work," the snow spirit said flipping open the journal.

They spent hours looking through books, taking notes, and talking over new information. Jack couldn't help the blush that appeared on his cheeks whenever Hiccup complemented him on a find, while the other couldn't help but let his eye wonder to the winter teen whenever he wasn't looking.

After sometime they decided to take a break just to sit and talk. "So Jack, is safe for me to ask why you were locked in your room crying, a few hours ago," The Autumn spirit asked.

The teen shook head and chuckled, "It was just over something stupid called stress."

"Really… what got you that stressed," Hiccup asked as if he didn't know.

"Well, for starters those creeps who call themselves The Omegas, getting sucked into this so called team, almost dying in a battle over book, having to save the world and take on even more responsibility, oh and I might like this spirit that I barely even know," Jack rambled not catching what he said until he was finished.

Hiccup arched an eyebrow, "Oh really... Do I this spirit?"

"W-w-what," the pale boy blushed harder than before.

"You said you the you might like this spirit you barely know."

"Oh… well, y-ya you know him better than I do."

This made the Viking smirk, "Ok, does this spirit have a name?"

"Do I have to say it?"

"You don't have to, but I'd like to know… who this special someone is."

Jack blushed and looked away, while Hiccup continued to smirk. He stood up and walked closer to his blushing beauty until he was standing in front of him. Jack looked up at him, his eyes sparkling with tears threatening to spill. "You know Jack, I think I know who you're talking about," he whispered.

Jack looked down and whimpered, "You do?"

Hiccup smirked and lifted his chin so now they were staring into each other's eyes once again, "I do, and I can show you exactly how he feels about you."

And with that he leaned in and kissed Jack's soft pale lips.


End file.
